


Sweet Candy

by Constellatius



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Abuse of Angel Powers, Aftercare, Barebacking, Comfort Reading, Dom!Cas, Dom/sub, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Gentle Dom Castiel, Hand Feeding, Implied Bondage, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Naked Cuddling, Praise Kink, Sub!Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-10
Updated: 2014-05-10
Packaged: 2018-01-24 06:46:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1595471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Constellatius/pseuds/Constellatius
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean thinks the best part of a scene with Cas is all the cuddles he gets afterwards</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Candy

Cas ends the scene with a grunt. His hips stuttering as he comes deep inside of Dean. Dean shakes underneath him, his ass sore, rope biting into his freckled skin. Cas collapses, blanketing him, pressing him tight against the silk sheets. He nuzzles the nape of Dean’s neck, blowing hot air over his sweaty skin.

Dean groans, Cas’s weight too much for his aching body. The angel pulls out of him soothing him as every inch slow drags out of his body. He gently pushes Dean on to his side, fingers skimming over the pretty pink blush covering his body.

‘You were so good Dean’ Cas praises, his fingers flying over knots, tugging the red rope holding Dean’s arms together. He leans down to kiss his forehead, wiping away an escaped tear. The rope falls silently from Dean’s limbs, the sound of steady breathing echoes through their bedroom.

He takes Dean into his arms, kicking the rope off the bed and on to the floor with a thud. Dean wrinkles his nose just as he does when he sings along to his favourite songs. Cas kisses his temple with an exaggerated mwah. Dean hums happily, snuggling closer to him.

‘Do you want a snack?’ Dean nods, head tucked tight against Cas’s chest. He is always quiet after a scene. Cas used to think he was ashamed, scared of letting himself go but Dean had told him one night after he safe worded on a simple spanking that talking after a scene was too much for him. He didn’t like the way his voice would crack and he didn’t like the noise. After a scene, no matter how light Dean just wants to be held, to be quiet and clear his mind.  


His belly grumbled right on queue. Dean takes a corner of an M&M’s packet with shaking fingers. The colourful chocolate drops spill over Cas’s chest, he feels 

Dean’s cheeks move as the hunter smiles his glazed over, wide-eyed smile. Cas picks up a few candies, popping them one by one into Dean’s mouth. His sub laps at his sweet fingers.

All the chocolate is gone in a few minutes, the empty packet thrown over Dean’s shoulder; snickering as Cas dug under him to find fallen candies. Dean greedily gobbled them all up, his head still resting on Cas’s chest. 

They lie together for a few minutes enjoying the quiet hum of life outside, Cas petting the fading indentations from the rough rope. He extends his grace letting it run over Dean like water, he abuses his power by flicking the covers over them. With the blanket tucked around his shoulders Dean hums softly. Cas’s endless praise fades away to soft kisses and even softer touches.

Once Dean has stopped shaking Cas reaches over to the lamp, flicking the switch he shushes Dean as he grumbles about his pillow moving. He grabs the book they are reading, pages dog-eared and crinkled from where Dean accidently let it dip into the tub.

‘Ready for the next chapter beloved?’

Dean nods, asleep before Cas even finishes the first page.


End file.
